I Never Wanted This: A New Home
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Oneshots (Book 3) (between Book 2 and 4) that shows how Jaime adapts to being adopted by Richard Grayson. Ideas are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Exploring and Journal Entry 1-

Jaime followed Richard to a black Sedan after he was released from the hospital and hesitantly climbed in. The boy buckled his seatbelt, mindful of his wounds, while the Last Grayson started the engine.

After a 45-minute drive, the black car drove past a "Welcome to Bludhaven" sign.

Jaime stared out his window and watched the scenery ran by, his thoughts clouded as they slowed to a stop in front of a white house. **(AN: I know Richard lives in an apartment in the Original, but let's face it, this isn't the Original)**.

The 16-almost-17-year-old left the car and went to grab his stuff when his adopter stopped him.

"I got them" the 19-year-old said and handed the younger a key, "go on and explore"

Jaime gave a small nod and took the key before heading to the front door. He unlocked and opened it before exploring the house.

* * *

 **Downstairs:**

 **Living Room- A long couch, a flat-screen TV, carpet flooring, two side tables**

 **Hallway- Carpet flooring, door to a bathroom**

 **Bathroom 1- wood flooring, toilet, sink, mirror, exhaust fan**

 **Dining Room- brown table with seven chairs, a sliding door leading to a patio, wood flooring**

 **Kitchen- Wood flooring, island, stove + oven, 2-part sink, dish washer, refrigerator, freezer, cabinets**

 **Stairs-Carpet flooring**

 **Basement- Carpet flooring, computer, glass table/desk, TV, black 1-seating couch**

 **Garage- Concrete flooring, 2 garage lifting doors**

 **Patio- Wood flooring, grill, forest behind it**

 **Upstairs:**

 **Bedroom 1- Wood flooring, king-sized bed, bathroom with tile flooring, walk-in closet**

 **Bathroom 2- Tile flooring, toilet, bathtub, shower (the one with the sliding door), 3 sinks, sink cabinets, window, mirror, vent fan**

 **Hallway- Wood flooring, 3 doors**

 **Bedroom 2- King-sized bed, wood flooring, rolly chair, computer, wood computer desk, bookshelf with books**

 **Bathroom 3- Tile flooring, toilet, bathtub/shower (combination), mirror, vent fan**

 **Exercise Room- Carpet flooring, exercise equipment, small TV**

* * *

Once Jaime was finished exploring, he walked downstairs and Richard walked over.

"Nice house" the younger boy complimented softly.

Richard nodded his thanks before speaking, "I'll show you to your room"

Jaime's new room is the second bedroom. Richard left him to unpack while the 19-year-old went to the store.

Jaime finished unpacking 30 minutes after and went to the computer. He turned it on and created a password before opening Office 365 and making an account. The 16-year-old, then, opened a Word Document and wrote 'Journal' in the header. Jaime began typing in his Scarabs secret language. **(All Scarabs have their own language that they create themselves (Kahji's the only one who uses it b/c he is Off Mode))**

* * *

 _ **(Khaji Da Language)**_ _Entry One: February 12, 2017_

 _Today I got to my new home and explored. My adopted father, Richard Grayson, seems nice but I'm not sure I can trust him. For all I know he could be worse than HIM._

 _Khaji Da hasn't spoken since I was attacked by Alberto (and nearly killed), I don't know why. He cannot be damaged or destroyed because I can still write in his Personal Language._

 _I am writing these entries so that if anything happens whoever reads this can find out what or why._

 _ **(English)** Tr- N 36.95: E 13.6: W 12.16_

* * *

After letting it save, Jaime exited out of the tab and logged out of the computer before shutting it down. With a deep breath he stood and left his room, ready for the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

New School and Old Faces-

Jaime had lived with Richard for a week now and the man never hurt him. That doesn't mean the boy doesn't flinch whenever he is close to him.

The 16-year-old was absent from the Team because everyone thought it best for him to be able to heal and get used to his new home.

Right now, Jaime was getting ready for his first day of Bludhaven High School. He put on his backpack, grabbed his lunch money (not that he is going to use it) and left the house. His adopter left for work around 4:00AM so Jaime didn't have to worry about him finding out his secret.

Blue and black armour slipped around the Hispanic and he flew until he got a corner away from school. The boy deactivated the outer shell and entered the school ground. He was relieved when no one paid him any mind.

The 16-year-old entered the main office and got his schedule. He noticed it was like his old one just in a different order.

The boy walked to his first class and knocked on the door. He entered when a 'come in' sounded and was greeted with chattering. The teacher, a bald man with green eyes, looked up and smiled.

"You must be Jaime Reyes" the teacher greeted.

Jaime nodded.

"I am Mr. Gick" the man introduced.

The boy murmured a 'nice to meet you' and the teacher told him to sit anywhere. Jaime sat in the back, away from everyone else.

After four periods, lunch finally came.

Jaime sat on an unoccupied bench, laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. The 16-year-old must have dozed off because, the next thing he knew, a bulky Jock lifted him. Jaime gasped and went limp in the strong hold.

The bulky Jock laughed and the females (clearly cheerleaders) behind him giggled as if it was the funniest thing they've ever seen.

"Hey there shrimp" the Jock said, "how about you give me your lunch money and I'll pull my punches"

Jaime gave a small whimper and tried to curl up but being suspended in the air was making it hard. Memories of father flashed in his mind and tears filled his eyes.

The Jock must have had a time limit because the next thing Jaime knew was that he was on the ground and the male went to punch him. The Hispanic flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

He was surprised when none came. The boy opened his eyes and stared in surprise when he saw a feminine hand holding the Jocks fist. The Jock was surprised as well.

The one the hand belonged to pushed the 18-year-old back and stood in front of Jaime. He looked up and stared in shock when he saw familiar red hair, brown eyes and tannish-brown skin.

"Brenda?" Jaime whispered.

The Jock glared and threw a punch at her but a tanned hand caught it.

"It's not nice to hit ladies" a familiar male voice said, "or anyone for that matter"

Jaime looked over at the speaker and his chocolate brown eyes widened when he saw familiar black eyes, brown hair and tanned skin.

"Paco?" Jaime murmured.

The older boy glared at the people keeping him from his prey before turning and stalking off, cheerleaders huffing and following the man.

Brenda and Paco turned to the downed boy and Brenda held out her hand.

"You alright Jaime?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Tears filled his eyes and he grabbed her hand before pulling himself up and wrapping them in a hug.

"I-I" Jaime stuttered as he cried.

"Sh" Paco whispered and rubbed the 16-year-olds back, "it's alright"

"I-" Jaime whispered, "I missed you"

The two smiled softly at the claim and hugged him tighter.

"We missed you too, Blue"


	3. Help Please

**Dear Readers,**

 **Please give me suggestions for this story. Any and All are appreciated.**

 **Sincerely** **,**

 **Sparrow-Talon**


	4. Chapter 3 Suggestion 1

_**Suggestion:**_

 **From: Guest**  
 **:How about Jaime finding out that his new dad is really Nightwing.**

* * *

 _ **Y-Your...**_

: Recognized- Blue Beetle B-Two-Two:

Jaime walked out of the Zeta Tube and quickly walked to the Training Room where his teammates were waiting. Impulse looked over and shouted happily before running over and tackling the older boy into a hug.

"YOU'RE BACK!" the hyperactive teen announced and hugged Jaime tighter.

"H-hey Bart" Jaime smiled and hugged him back, "can we pretend I didn't just get here? Please?"

Bart looked at him confused and was about to ask when Nightwing's arrival was announced. Bart helped the boy up and they quickly moved to the other heroes.

Nightwing walked in a second later and glanced at Jaime before turning his attention to all of them.

"Today's training will be one-on-one" he started, "no weapons and no powers. Each of you will fight one of the Main Justice Leaguer or Black Canary. Are there any questions?"

La'gaan rose his hand and everyone looked at him.

"Is it a good idea to have people who haven't been trained for slightly over a week to have a test the first day that they are back?" the giant fish asked.

Jaime looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He didn't know if he should be offended or if he should agree with the Lagoon Boy.

{Th Lagoon Boy is correct. Though you have regained your strength and muscular mass you have not been retraining long enough to fairly fight a Justice League Member. If you try you have a 98.56 percent chance of harming yourself. Two of your ribs are not fully healed, they need a few more days before you can flip or hit the ground. Suggestion: Sit out of this training session and take it when you are at optimal condition}

Jaime silently gasped and tears of happiness filled his eyes.

{I am sorry for not talking or helping you earlier, the chemical injected within you suppressed your connection to me. I was able to work around it and create an immunity to it}

Jaime silently nodded and the tears cleared but the small smile did not.

"-let him decide" Nightwing finished and everyone looked at Jaime.

The 16-year-old looked at them confused.

"Huh?"

{The Nightwing said that you can choose if you want to train with them today}

"Oh, is it alright if I do some light training in the second Training Room?"

Nightwing nodded, "of course"

Jaime relaxed and smiled slightly before turning and heading to the other Training Room. This Training Room is one that the Team can only use if they ask someone from the League or a Senior Member of the Team.

Jaime entered it and began with his warm up exercises.

* * *

 _-One Hour Later-_

"You have been favoring your left side"

Jaime let out a startled yelp and turned to see Nightwing watching before relaxing.

"Um... yeah, it's still kind of sore and I-"

"Don't want to over exert it" Nightwing cut in.

Jaime nodded and looked down.

"I know you said that I should stay at my- at the new home and rest as well as get to know Richard but..." Jaime started before looking for the right thing to say.

Nightwing, wanting to know what the young Bug was going to say, looked at him curious and stayed quiet.

"... I don't know if I can trust him, or anyone new, right now" the boy finished and Nightwing hummed in understanding.

"If I was in your shoes I don't believe I can trust anyone new either" the first protégé of Batman said, "I know it will take time *he walked forward and gently put a hand on Jaimes shoulder* but I hope you will be able to trust-" 'me' he wanted to say but decided something else instead, "-others soon."

Jaime looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Nightwing"

* * *

 _-Three Hours Later-_

Jaime was heading home in his civilian form when he heard a female scream.

Blue and black armour coated around him and he took off toward the sound. He saw two bulky men advancing toward a young lady wearing a white coat and holding a bag.

"Pl-please sta-stay away" she begged.

The men just laughed and one took out a gun before a small blast from a Sonic Cannon knocked it out of his hands and another, bigger blast hit the men. Two blue staples pinned them to the ground before Blue Beetle landed and turned to the victim.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

She nodded, "ye-yes, thank you"

He nodded and heard police sirens.

The boy turned, "just get home safely"

He spread his wings and took off, heading home.

When the police got to the sight of the almost-robbery the woman and her two attackers were gone, the only thing left was two discarded blue, giant staples.

* * *

Richard got home at midnight that night and found Jaime asleep on the couch.

His arms were X'ed across his chest as if to protect it, his legs (knees) were brought to his stomach and his head was tucked in so that his chin was resting against his chest.

The young man sighed softly and placed the groceries on the island before picking the boy up and taking him to his room. He placed Jaime on the bed and tucked him in before closing the door and going downstairs to put the groceries away.

* * *

Jaime blinked his eyes open the next morning and sat up straight with a gasp. He could clearly remember that he had fallen asleep on the couch while he was waiting for Richard to get home so that he could ask him if they could get to know each other more.

'So, why am I in my room, on my bed?' he asked himself silently.

{The Richard has taken you here last night around midnight when he found you asleep. He did not have bad intentions but I have kept my sensors on him the rest of your sleep cycle. He had went to his room and had fallen asleep after putting the groceries away. I recommend you to eat something before heading to the-}

"Did he leave yet?"

{Jaime Reyes. He is not like _HIM_ you do not need to fear eating around the man}

"No, I just... I wanted to get to know him."

{...}

{No}

"What?"

{The Richard has not left the house. He is in the basement}

Jaime blinked before getting off the bed, changing and heading to the basement. He opened the door and went down the stairs. The Hispanic frowned when he didn't see anyone there.

"Khaji, there's no one here" he murmured.

{The Richard is in the room under this one}

Jaime frowned, "how do I get there?"

{The closet. I will hack into the handprint scanner and it will take us there}

"He's not some criminal. Is he?"

{No Jaime Reyes}

The boy nodded and went to the closet before placing his hand on the scanner. Khaji Da hacked it and an elevator opened before them.

Jaime stepped into it and it took the down. Once it opened Jaime couldn't help but gasp.

There were many Training Dummies, a LARGE Computer, a trapeze set (without a net), giant fighting robots, a Zeta Tube and multiple other stuff were scattered and neatly put. The room was inbetween dark and light and it looked sort of like a cave.

Jaime stared in awe before hiding behind some boxes when NIGHTWING walked out of a room.

The Bludhaven vigilante walked past the boxes and, when he heard the footsteps disappear, Jaime stood up and turned before gasping and backing away. Nightwing was standing there with narrowed eyes.

The Hispanic stumbled to explain why here was there when the Batman protégé lifted his hand to his mask and took it off.

Jaime stared in aghast before backing away.

"Y-your..."

Nightwing- Richard Grayson- nodded.

The 16-year-old felt his head spinning and his eyes began to moisten.

He shook his head, unable to grasp the fact that his adopter was his leader, before turning and running.

He ignored Ni-Richards calls as he activated his armour and flew out of the cave (through the car exit/entrance) and began crying when he got out of Bludhaven. The boy landed, stumbled and crashed, in the middle of a forest.

He curled up and continued to cry.

He didn't know what he felt.

 _Horrified or Excited._

 _Sad or Happy._

 _Betrayed or Relieved._

He didn't know.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Between a Joke and a Scare-_**

Jaime stared at the dirt for the next hour, trying to collect his thoughts on what he had learned.

After a few more minutes of hectic thoughts and annoying feelings, Jaime willed his body to sleep. Hoping that when he awoke next he would be able to think straight.

"Or even better" he murmured, "this is just a damn nightmare"

{Scanners indicate that this is the real life}

"Please don't ruin my hopes"

"Aww but I love ruining children's hope" a crazed voice said.

Jaime gasped and turned to see a green haired, fancy dressed clown. The Hispanic recognized him from the news.

"W-what are you doi-doing here" Jaime asked as he backed away.

The clown frowned at this, "did you hit your head kid. This is Gotham"

Jaime's eyes widened and he stiffened.

"Now, I wanna see if kids have a higher tolerance to Joker Gass than adults" the crazed maniac said as he took out a smoke pellet-like thing.

{Jaime Reyes, I am activating the armour-}

"No Don't!" Jaime shouted to the Scarab.

Joker shook his head, "sorry kiddo but I already have my mind set"

He threw the pellet at the boy and the 16-year-old quickly turned and ran.

{If I activate the armour I could-}

'Reveal my identity to a villain'

Jaime heard Jokers complaints but ignored them as he continued to run, he knew that the clown didn't care about who he hurt so Jaime made sure to stay in the forest.

{Jaime Reyes, there is a-}

Jaime yelped when his foot got trapped and he was suddenly upside down in the air.

{Indications suggest that this was placed ny hunters so that they could trap prey easier}

"How do I get down before Mister Not-So-Funny-Clown is here?" Jaime asked.

"You must be talking about Joker" a not-so-friendly voice noted and a man with a sack over his head stepped out from the shadows, "he is always trying to make others laugh" he shook his head, "what a waste of time"

He walked closer until he was right in Jaime's face, "I always believe that showing the victims their worst nightmare is sooo much better"

Jaimes breathing got heavier when the man took out a pouch.

{Activating Sonic Cannon Now!}

Jaime's left arm turned into said weapon and he lifted it to point at the villain before firing. Some dust hit the boy's body and he coughed before making the Cannon into a Scythe and cutting himself free. He hit the ground with a thud before stumbling to his feet and running.

The Hispanic coughed as his surroundings shifted heavily and tilted, he stumbled into a tree and fell to the ground in a daze.

 _His eyes blinked open and he found himself in a-_

"Kid! Are you alright?!"

 _Milagro was laying on the ground. Blood was everywhere._

"Batman! I found a boy here... Looks like... Hispanic... Brown... Black..."

 _Bianca laid by his feet, shot and killed._

"On...way"

 _Nightwing glared at him, his Team looking disgusted._

 _"Your fault their gone" They hissed, "All your fault"_

 _Jaime looked down, tears in his eyes._

 _"All my fault" he whispered, "I could have done more"_

 _"Yes" Milagro's and his mother's voice snarled, "if you weren't here we'd be alive"_

 _Jaime looked down at himself and scowled in disgust. He grabbed a knife that materialized next to him and brought it down on his wrist. The pressure in his chest slowly disappeared with every slash he made. The pain and sorrow disappeared and he gave a strong, deep slash against a blue vein. The pain slowly disappeared and he smiled when his vision blurred and darkened._

 _"I'm sorry Mila', mama" he murmured, white noise filled his senses, "I should have done better."_

 _The last thing he heard was laughter before everything disappeared._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Therapy and Video Games-**_

Jaime sat across from Black Canary for the third time that week. He had already told her that he didn't remember what happened during the Fear Toxin induced dream (he totally lied BTW) but she still wanted him to come in every second day "to be sure" or something.

So right now, he was sitting across from her with his arms crossed and one of his legs resting on the other.

"I told you" he said, annoyance evident in his voice, "I don't remember a thing"

{She is trying to help Jaime Reyes. Why are you displaying deceit to her?}

'I'm fine Khaji. I don't need therapy'

{Now you are deceiving yourself. This must stop}

"Jaime. I can tell that you are hurting by something. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, I do" the Hispanic said 'I could tell her about the dream _or_ about finding out that Richard is actually Nightwing, but I can't. Secret identities and it was just a Toxic infused dream.'

The woman leaned forward, "so come by whenever you need to. Though I still want to see you at least once a week to make sure you aren't bundling too much inside."

Jaime nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Blue Beetle and Static entered the Runaway hideout and was greeted by their friends.

"Hey Hermano" Jaime greeted Tye and the two hugged.

"Sup bro" Tye greeted back and they separated, "how's life with the Last Grayson?"

Jaime sighed and shook his head, "complicated"

Tye stiffened, "is he hurting you?"

The younger Hispanic shook his head, "NO!" and took a deep breath before responding calmer, "No, I just found something out and it's-"

"Complicated?"

Jaime nodded and the older Hispanic nodded.

They headed to the main room and the Runaways (plus the Beetle) **(AN: IDK if he's considered a Runaway or not soooooo yeeeaaahhhh)** sat on the couch before playing a video game.

One video game turned to two.

Two to Three.

Three to four.

And so on.

Soon the four fell asleep cuddling each other.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Conversation-**_

Jaime stared at the ceiling of his room, thinking of how f'ed up his life was, when a soft knock sounded on his door. The boy sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Richard walked in, his face guarded so that the Hispanic couldn't read his emotions. But that didn't mean the Scarab couldn't.

{The Nightwing is worried, calm and his heart rate is slightly elevated. He is most likely going to ask you something that he does not know you would like.}

Jaime gave a (really) small nod and greeted Nightwing.

"Hey, was there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk" Richard explained.

The Hispanic shrugged and patted the spot next to him. The 19-year-old sat down and the two faced each other. They sat in awkward silence.

Jaime shifted uncomfortably before biting his bottom lip and wrapping his arms around his diaphragm.

Nightwing sighed and looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was adopting you"

Jaime snapped his head to him so fast, the Senor was surprised the Freshman didn't get lip-rash **(AN: IDK what it is called *Shakes head in annoyance* I can't find it on google so I went with 'lip-rash'. Please correct me if I'm wrong,)** and stared wide-eyed before recovering.

"Oh, uh... It's fine? I know why you didn't tell me, the whole 'Secret Identity' thing and all" Jaime shrugged but didn't remove his arms from his middle as he leaned against the window, "I just didn't expect my adopter to be you"

Nightwing blinked at him and frowned, "why not?"

"You're a Bat, you're busy most or all the time, you're secretive" Jaime listed some reasons, his voice drifting lower and lower as his eyes drifted closed.

Richard looked watched as the child fell asleep and blamed it on the stress of the last few weeks. He got up and quickly, yet gently, moved Jaime to a more relaxing position before tucking him in.

"Noapte bună, gândacul mic" (Good night, Little Beetle) Richard whispered before leaving, he turned the light off on his way out and smiled softly.

The man never thought he'd have his own adopted child. It gave him a warm feeling inside.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sickness-**_

Jaime clutched his diaphragm and squeezed his eyes shut as the History Professor droned on. The boy felt like his middle was on fire and the headache forming (and the talking around him) wasn't helping at all.

A small, quiet whimpery-groan left his mouth and he laid his head on the cool desk. He felt just fine that morning so he had no idea why he was sick now.

{Jaime Reyes}

Said boy groaned and stiffened slightly, 'please be quieter'

{I apologize, I believe you should tell the Professor Hings that you need to see the nurse for examination}

Jaime felt more pain, this time in his sides and abdomen, and tears slid down his face while a feeling climbed his chest and throat.

A familiar tingly sensation tickled his back and he felt his body stand and go to the large trash can. Right when he knelt down and was given back control he coughed and gagged up an acid-tasting substance. After what felt like forever, the boy finally stopped barfing and weakly laid his forehead against the rim of the trash can.

The pain in his stomach had subsided and his legs were numb.

Jaime felt hands help him to his feet and dully let them lead him to where ever they wanted to go. He dimly noticed a bright yellow bucket under his chin and barely knew what was going on.

He stared at a light blue counter top without actually taking it in until he felt a light, cool hand rest against his too warm forehead.

Jaime closed his eyes and leaned into the cool touch before letting out a soft sigh.

"Jaime?" a female voice called, "I called Richard, he'll be here soon"

The boy just mumbled in response and whined when the cool paradise disappeared. The whine left when a damp and slightly colder paradise was placed on his head.

{*Quietly* Jaime Reyes the Richard is entering the building now. He will be here in 34.5 seconds}

The boy mumbled and blinked open his eyes when he heard footsteps enter. He turned his head and saw a black and tan blob with two blue dots.

The figure got closer and rested a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Richard's voice asked.

"He most likely has the Norovirus. The only symptom I haven't seen so far was diarrhea" the female voice explained.

"Is it alright if I take him home?"

"Of course"

The Hispanic felt someone pick him up and he groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. He stiffened when he felt something enter his system.

{Sleep Jaime Reyes, my antibodies help fight off the virus but you need to rest}

The boy closed his eyes and sleep took him.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Meeting the Family-**_

Jaime walked slightly behind Richard as they made their way to the front door of a large mansion.

"So, why am I coming here?" Jaime asked, "I understand you coming, they're your adopted family and all, but why me?"

Richard smiled, "well, since I adopted you that makes them your family too."

Jaime shifted and let out a soft "oh" before the door opened and an elder man stood there.

"Ah, Master Dick, it's been a while" he said in a British tone before looking at the 16-year-old, "you must be Jaime Reyes"

"Uh, yes sir" Jaime said politely.

The British man shook his head, "none of that 'Sir' business, you can call me Alfred"

"Alright si- er Alfred" Jaime quickly corrected himself.

Alfred smiled and gestured the two to go in, "the food is almost done, why don't you show him around?"

Dick nodded and Jaime followed him around the house.

* * *

They were sitting at the large table with two other boys. The boys introduced themselves as Damian Wayne and Timothy 'Tim' Drake, apparently Damian was Bruces' biological son and Tim was adopted when his family was slaughtered. **(AN: The night that Tim found out who Batzy was his family was attacked and killed, he wasn't home at the time and Bruce took him in. Drake became Red Robin a month later)**.

"So" Damian started, glaring at Jaime, "why did Grayson adopt you?"

Jaime bit his bottom lip, ignoring the sharp "Damian!" that came from Bruce and gave a small shrug.

"No sé" (I don't know) Jaime murmured, slightly pushing the food on his plate around. He barely ate any of it even though it was the best he had ever tried.

He looked at the 10-year-old and shrank slightly at the piercing gaze he was getting. After a minute or two the younger boy hummed and continued eating. Jaime stared at him before forcing himself to eat the rest of his food, not wanting to appear rude, even when he felt like he couldn't eat anymore.

* * *

An hour after dinner, Jaime and Richard said their goodbyes and left. On the way home, Jaime stared out the window, wondering why he was adopted by the Last Grayson.


	10. Chapter 9

_**(Part 1) Patrol Gone Wrong-**_

Blue Beetle flew over El Paso as he patrolled when a scream filled the air. The Hispanic drifted to the ground and quickly made his way to where he had heard it. He saw a whole mob cornering a family.

"Pl-please, spare my children" the mother pleaded as she held her three children close to herself.

The people in the mob laughed and stalked closer, weapons at a ready. The humanoid Beetle activated a Sonic Cannon, aimed and fired.

Half of the mob got hit and the other half turned their attention to the El Paso Protector.

Blue attacked again. He took out 1/3rd of them and the rest charged at him.

'At least they aren't targeting the family' Jaime thought as he fought.

The family ran past the fighting and got to safety.

A figure dropped down from above, while the mob attacked the bug, and landed on Jaime's back. The boy yelped when his legs gave out from under him and he hit the ground, hard. Before the Hispanic child could understand what was happening, he felt a familiar object clip onto Khaji Da and gasped in shock when cold air hit his unprotected skin.

Barbed wire was wrapped around his wrists and ankles making his eyes widen and his wrist to slightly bleed.

'No' he thought in horror and struggled with vigor.

"Let Me Go!" the Hispanic demanded.

The figure laughed a deep laugh, "now, now little one, I can't do that" the figure leaned in close and grabbed Jaime's chin with his gloved fingers, "I have a contract to complete"

The 16-year-old tried to rip his head away but the cloaked human held on tightly. They produced a needle with clear liquid and injected it into the panicking child.

"Night, Night Bug"

Everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

_**(Part 2) Meeting the Family Business-**_

Jaime blinked open his eyes, a groan making its way out of his mouth as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Whe-where am I?" he questioned as he looked around, not recognizing any of the surroundings.

He was definitely in a high honor room, he had no idea on why considering that he was captured. The white walls had beautiful designs and the floor was a marble-like structure. There was a dresser and mirror at the foot of the large, king-sized bed. The covers were 'Frette Hotel Classic Duvet Covers' and the-

"Ah, you're awake" a familiar voice purred and a tall, bespectacled, and handsome man with short, black hair and golden eyes walked into the room. He wore a dark suit and wears white gloves.

'Sort of like a butler would in the olden times' Jaime thought and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Jaime demanded, his fists clenching by his sides.

"All in due time Raito no Petto" he smiled creepily, "right now, I was instructed on making you ready to visit my Master"

Jaime glared harder and moved away to the other side of the bed while the creepy man came closer and closer. Soon, Jaime's back hit the wall and the man was standing in front of him.

"Your distress is not necessary Jaime Reyes" the man rolled Jaime's name off his tongue in a strange manner.

"Stay away from me!" the 16-year-old boy snapped and quickly made his way to the other side of the room, toward the door, "Leave me alone!"

One second Jaime was grabbing the door handle, the next he was pinned to the bed.

"Get off me!" Jaime shouted and thrashed.

The Creep sighed and hit the side of the child's neck. Jaime was instantly unconscious.

* * *

The boy awoke again, this time he was in a weird robe-dress thing.

Jaime sat up and looked around him.

He was sitting at the end of a luxurious table.

He saw seven chairs with Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain and Klarion sitting in them.

Jaime stiffened and went to stand but hands on his shoulders forced him to stay seated. The boy struggled but kept his eyes on the members of the Light.

"Calm yourself child" Lex said, "we won't harm you"

Jaime ignored him, his mind was in a panic.

"LET ME GO!" Jaime screamed and turned his head, he bit into the gloved hands and the man holding him pulled away.

The Hispanic stumbled to his feet and backed away, his teeth stained with blood.

The boy snarled at them and Klarion smiled.

"Oooohhh, the chaos coming from you is _delicious_ " the Chaos Lord smiled and Teekl lifted his head from his master's shoulders.

Jaime glared at the man (Child?) and backed away some more, his back hit the cold wall and he got into a fighting position.

"Cute" Vandal deadpanned, "but we don't have time for this. The sooner you sit down and listen, the sooner we return you to El Paso"

"Why should I trust you?!" Jaime demanded.

Queen Bee sighed and stood up, she walked up to him and pinned his hands above his head before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. Jaime's eyes widened and he looked at her. Chocolate brown met dark blue.

The boy looked down and nodded his head. Queen Bee let him go and the two walked back to the table, side-by-side.

Jaime sat back in the seat he awoke in and Ra's Al Ghul cleared his throat.

"Now, I believe you have questions?" the leader of the League of Assassins **(AN: or was it League of Shadows?)** said, "we will answer them now"

"What am I doing here?" Jaime started, "why capture (and not torture) me?"

"A longtime ago, the Reyes family had made their own business. They were successful and began bringing their children into it. The business was to get everyone see that heroes were the reason that the human race was not more evolved and independent" Brain started.

Jaime looked at them, suspicion in his gaze, "this doesn't explain anything"

"The name the Reyes family came up for the business was 'Luminescence'. After an accident, the business was shut down and destroyed. Later on, Diego Reyes created a new business, this one had the same goals and not known by anyone but his friends and family. Diego called it 'La Luz', the English meaning is The Light" Ra's Al Ghul continued.

Jaime's eyes widened before narrowing, "so what? There could be many companies called 'The Light'"

"Perhaps, but none of the others are dedicated on making the heroes the villains" Queen Bee stated.

Jaime glared and shook his head, "for all I know you are making this up"

Teekl jumped off her owners' shoulders and walked over to the boy before taking something off of the Scarab and going back to the Lord of Chaos.

{Jaime Reyes. They are telling the truth}

Jaime's eyes widened.

{The Reyes family, your family, created The Light}

The boy brought his hands up to cover his mouth and he stared at the members of The Light. He stood and shook his head as he backed away.

'Khaji, get us out of here. Please'

{Activating Plasma Cannon}

Jaime brought his hand up and shot at the seven Light Members before armour covered him completely. He activated his jetpack and flew out of the room. The Hispanic followed Khaji Da's map and was soon out of the underground building.

He flew as fast as he could until Khaji deemed it safe before landing on a building.

Jaime retracted his armour and leaned against a tree, "where are we?"

{South-west Gotham, 35.60 miles south of the Wayne Manner}

The boy nodded before closing his eyes, "Is it really true? Did my family _Really_ create The Light?"

{Yes Jaime Reyes. I am sorry}

The child sighed eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and sat down. He decided not to tell anyone until he figured things out and wrapped his head around the fact that his famly created a villain business.

"Well would you look at that" a male voice echoed, "it's Dicks little Beetle"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Capucha Roja-_**

 _"Well would you look at that" a male voice echoed, "it's Dicks little Beetle"_

Jaime gasped and looked around as he stood up. His eyes landed on a man a few feet taller than him wearing a red helmet, a dark brown jacket over a grey battle suit with a red Bat symbol, grey-brown pants with a lot of holsters and guns in the holsters, black gloves and a dark brown utility belt.

Jaime recognized him from the news as Red Hood and paled.

"Uh... hi?" Jaime greeted nervously and took a step back, "w-what are you doing here?"

The man snorted, "this is Gotham, I live here. What's your excuse? Ran away from home?"

Jaime took another step back.

{Scanning...}

The boy took another step back and stopped when he felt his heel not touch the ground, he glanced behind him and noticed a large drop before gulping and looking back at the Red Hood.

The man was closer, his stance clearly said that he was ready to catch the boy if he fell.

{Scan Complete. 2 escape routes found. One is behind you, the other is behind the Red Hood}

Jaime bit his lip and shifted his weight before letting himself fall backwards. He heard the Anti-Hero cry out and saw his form come into view, the man's fingertips barely grazing Jaime's before the boy was out of reach.

* * *

Red Hood stared horrified as his adopted brothers' adopted son fell to his death. He got ready to shoot a grappling hook when blue and black armour wrapped around the child and he wings sprouted from his back. Jaime Reyes was Blue Beetle.

Red Hood gaped and watched as the child flew away.

* * *

Jaime flew as fast as he could to Bludhaven and quickly landed in the backyard of Nightwings house before deactivating his armour and entering the house. His Scarab scanned the house and told the boy that no one was home so the child went upstairs, brushed his teeth, changed and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Mission-**_

-10:14 PM-

Jaime followed Red Robin and Superboy as they snuck into a base. Their mission was to get info and get out without being spotted.

Jaime and Superboy were to be look outs while Robin hacked.

They finally found the console and Red Robin began hacking. Blue Beetle covered the west wing while Superboy watched the east.

Superboy heard footsteps and stage-whispered, "hurry it up Robin!"

"Almost done" Red Robin murmured as he typed 20 MPH.

Blue jumped when alarms sounded and people flooded the room.

SB and BB fought while Robin finished hacking and downloading the information that they needed.

"DONE! LET'S GO!"

Robin threw down smoke bombs and the Squad vanished.

* * *

-Watch Tower-

-11:10-

"-and the alarm triggered when I hacked into the file, no one was hurt. I got the information though" Red Robin explained and held up the drive.

Nightwing nodded and took the drive, "Good job Beta, get washed up and head home"

The three listened the Senior.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the two short chapters. I hope you liked.**_

 _ **Please give me ideas, i got nothing...**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**The Kitten**_ -

Jaime was heading home from school when he heard a very soft mew. The boy stopped and frowned as he looked around for what caused the sound.

{Disturbance: 32 feet to your right}

Jaime followed the coordinates and soon found himself in an alleyway.

He looked around and soon found a small brown, silver, black and smoke kitten with dark, bold spots and some stripes. The kitten's eyes were closed and it looked slightly older than 4 weeks old.

Jaime stared at it shocked before kneeling down and scanning the area.

{No biological family around. The scent of another cat is extremely faint. Most likely reasons: Abandoned or the parent was killed after receiving the child}

The Hispanic brushed his thumb gently across the kit. It let out a soft mew and arched its back. Jaime smiled softly and replaced his thumb for two fingers.

{Jaime Reyes. The feline won't be able to live on her own at this age.}

Jaime stared at the she-kitten and smiled softly, "I'm taking her home"

* * *

Jaime entered the house and quickly followed his Scarabs directions on how to take care of the she-cat (warm her, give her a bath, dry her thoroughly, warm up milk, etc).

After following the directions, Jaime held her like a baby and fed her the milk. Once she was full she moved her head away and he placed her his bed before placing a small blanket over her. He typed his entry before lying next to her and falling asleep. The she-kitten curled up against his chest and kneading her claws on his clothing.

* * *

-3 Weeks Later-

Jaime watched as the kitten played with a feather. Ocean Blue eyes, that opened a day earlier, were filled with excitement and wonder.

The kitten sneezed when the feather landed on her nose and shook her head. Jaime chuckled and picked her up before tickling her stomach. The kitten let out a squeal of mewls and pawed at his hand.

"I should probably name you" the Hispanic murmured and stared at her before smiling, "How do you like the name Shadow?"

The kitten looked at him with huge eyes before purring loudly.

"Shadow it is" Jaime placed her down, "come on, Richard won't be here until later"

Shadow followed her rescuer downstairs (she needed help with some of the steps) and into the kitchen.

"Chicken or salami?" Jaime asked as he looked into the fridge, "or do you want some milk?"

Shadow leapt onto the counter before leaping onto her friends' shoulder, she looked into the refrigerator. The she-kit meowed and poked the chicken and a bowl of pre-made corn with her nose before wrapping herself around her saviors' neck.

Jaime hummed as he took the two ingredients out and prepare them so that she could eat them.

* * *

Jaime was playing with Shadow when he heard a loud screech-like sound. He looked at the window in time to see a massive object heading his way.

The object rammed into the house right as Jaime curled around his kitten and metal wrapped around him.

The last thing he saw was a bright light and fire before everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 14

_**(Part 1) Memories-**_

Jaime groaned and slowly awoke. His entire body was in pain and his eyes burned.

The Hispanic got his memories of what happened one at a time and quickly sat up when he remembered the explosion and Shadow.

"Oh no, where's Shadow?!" Jaime panicked when he didn't see her in his arms or around him.

Before Khaji could answer, a door opened and a cloaked man walked in. The man had a glowing purple eye and a needle in his hand.

"I see you awoke" a deep, gurgly voice came from him and he grabbed the boy before slamming him against a wall and injecting him.

Jaime yelped and tried to get away but the man's hold tightened until the child could barely breath. After holding the boy still for a few minutes, the man dropped him and stalked out of the room.

Jaime coughed and breathed deeply to get the air into his lungs. He slowly sat up and rubbed his throat as he looked around.

They were in a dimly lit room, surrounded by steel and some red blocks. There were no windows and the door looked heavily fortified.

The boy sighed and sat up.

"Khaji, can you find a way out?"

No Reply.

"Khaji?"

No response.

"Scarab?"

Nothing.

The boy bit his bottom lip and began trying to find his own way out.

Halfway through the examination of the room, he felt something prod at his mind and froze before fighting it back. It felt unfamiliar but safe. He wasn't taking any chances though.

~Calm. I won't harm. You helped me. I help you now~

Jaime's breathing fastened and he pushed against the presence harder, trying to shove it out.

~I understand your fear. You have been harmed more times than not. I will not push you~

The presence disappears.

* * *

Jaime didn't know how long he was in the room but every passing day he got trapped in a horrible memory of his past.

He assumes it was what the man had injected him with but can't be certain.

* * *

Jaime snapped out of one of the memories, the memory in which he was forced to watch as people were killed.

 _He was 12 when this happened. He was at the bank with his friend, Larah Clipse, when a bunch of men wearing masks barged in and fired a lot of bullets. Larah and Jaime hid and when all was quiet they came out. They found Sarah Clipse, Larah's mother, and Carl Clipse, Larah's brother, dead._

 _That night, Larah came to Jaime, begging him to keep her safe. She was covered in bruises and scrapes. Jaime agreed and she was hidden in his room. A month later, Jaime and Larah were at the park when her father came and grabbed her by the hair. Jaime tried to free her but the man hit him on his temple, hard. Jaime had collapsed in a daze and when he recovered, they were gone._

 _The boy searched for them and soon found them at Larah's house. He ran inside and got to her room. Larah was covered in bruises and scars, she had knife wounds down her chest and stomach. Her father rose his belt and brought it down. Larah screamed in pain and Jaime tried to come to her rescue but three other people grabbed him and forced him to watch as the man hurt his daughter._

 _Jaime stared at her in horror when the man hooked her up to a car battery before turning the battery on. Larah screamed and withered. Jaime choked on sobs when she fell silent. The man disconnected her and the people left._

 _Jaime stumbled to her side and held her close. He repeated the words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. Jaime stared at her when she shifted._

 _Chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue. The girl gave Jaime a small smile and whispered something to him._

 _It was so soft that he barely heard it._

 _"Lunar Eclipse creates bright Shadows"_

Jaime stared at the ceiling, silent tears falling down his face, a soft sob rang through the silent room.

 **"So that's why"** the man's voice sounded, **"I always wondered why you called Larah Lunar Eclipse and the kitten Shadow"**

Jaime glared at the wall, "what do you want?!"

 **"You'll see soon enough. You'll have a choice after the next memories"**

* * *

 _Jaime landed and walked toward the school. Today was a week after he his Scarab. The thing still told him to kill everyone._

 _Jaime was about to enter the building when a girl called his name._

 _He turned and saw a blonde with bright blue eyes and tan skin._

 _"Can I help you?" Jaime asked and ignored Scarab when it told him to annilate her._

 _"I'm Cassie Sandsmith, also known as Wonder Girl, and we want you to join our team" Jaime frowned at her when she smiled brighter._

 _"'We'?"_

 _"Yes" a male voice spoke from behind the 16-year-old causing him to yelp and turn._

 _Jaime saw a man with black hair, tan skin and wearing shades._

 _"I am Nightwing" the man, Nightwing, introduced, "we kept tabs on what you were doing. I am impressed that a 16-year-old can withstand the power of the Scarab and not use it for their own personal gain"_

 _"Uh... thanks?" Jaime thanked unsurely, "but why do you guys and gals want me on your team?"_

 _"The Junior Justice League and the Justice League see potential in you. But it is entirely your choice to join the team" Nightwing explained._

 _Jaime bit his bottom lip and shifted his weight to his right leg, away from his bruised ankel._

 _"Can I think about it?" The 16-year-old asked and Nightwing nodded._

 _Nightwing handed Jaime a card, "meet us at that address with your answer in three days"_

 _The boy nodded and the two heroes left._

...

 _15-year-old Jaime was waiting for Paco and Brenda when he got hit on the back of his head._

 _When he awoke next, he found himself tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and a fabric over his eyes._

 _The boy struggled and instantly stopped when he felt a cold metal get placed against his forehead. Fear coursed through him and his breathing hitched._

 _The metal disappeared and Jaime let small breaths of air through as he listened to the kidnappers._

 _"We should just kill him and get it over with" a male voice snapped._

 _"No" a calm female voice declined, "We'll need him if we are to succeed"_

 _A soft growl came from Jaime's left and the child flinched away._

 _"If we kill the kid, we won't get caught by the FEDS" the male argued._

 _"We are not killing him, and that is final" the girl snarled, he once calm voice going dark._

 _The man huffed and Jaime heard heavy footfalls leave._

 _-3 Hours Later-_

 _The Hispanic hadn't heard anything else for three hours._

 _He was starting to think that the people were going to leave him here and let him die without saying goodbye to those he cared about._

 _Tears filled his eyes and slid down his cheek when he heard the sound of a gun going off. Three more of the gunshots before he heard only silence._

 _Unfamiliar footsteps came forward and the boy flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder. After a second the blindfold was off and so was the gag and the bindings._

 _The boy blinked to get used to the light and looked up to see Red Hood._

 _The Red Hood was kneeling in front of him and had saved him._

 _Jaime stared at him and leaned forward. The child wrapped his arms around the man and whispered "thank you" over and over again._

 _The man picked the boy up and carried him out of the warehouse._

 _The next thing Jaime knew, he was waking up on a soft mattress, inside of one of Red Hoods secret hideouts. His old bruises and wounds taken care of._

* * *

Jaime gasped and stared at the wall as his mind reeled.

The door opened and the man from earlier waltzed in.

"Now for your choice" The man smiled and men came in dragging Nightwing and Red Hood.

The two men looked at Jaime.

"Which one gets the bullet and which one gets the poison"

Jaime stared at the two, his chest tight and he bit his bottom lip.

'Khaji please, I can't let them die. Please help me'

No Response.


	16. Chapter 15

_**(Part 2) "Thank you..."**_ -

Jaime stared at the two, tears threatening to fall but he kept them in.

"Come on boy, it isn't that hard" the cloaked man snapped.

Jaime flinched and continued to stare at the two men, unable to choose. The other men (the ones who brought NW and RH in) had left.

 _~You helped me. I help you now~_ that's what the voice had said.

'Please, whoever you are. Help me save them.'

~Of course, SarhaKhr~ **(Pronounced: Shar-Ak-Har)**

A black, grey and blue portal appeared behind the man and an older looking Shadow lunged out. She tackled him and sank her claws in as she bit his collar bone.

The man let out a pain shriek and tried to get the cat away but she held on tightly.

~Go. I'll hold him off~

Jaime stared at her before getting to his feet and helped the Bat and Anti-Hero get free from the ropes. They ran out (knocking anyone who got in the way unconscious) and toward the exit.

Once the three were out of the building, they ran miles away.

Once the three (four if you count Khaji Da) were in the clear, they stopped and began to regain their breaths.

Nightwing turned the younger and looked Jaime up and down, looking to see if the boy had any wounds. When he saw none, he wrapped the younger into a hug.

Red Hood watched this and shook his head before walking away. He didn't get past the first tree when a soft hand grabbed his wrist. The man looked over and saw the Hispanic looking at him with big, brown eyes before tugging him into the embrace.

Nightwing and Red Hood looked at each other for a second before both of them tightening their hold on the 16-year-old.

Jaime's eyes slowly closed and he rested his chin on RH's shoulder before murmuring out something that only the resurrected man could hear.

"Gracias for helping us, Shadow"

* * *

 _ **Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I am fresh out of ideas and need help. Any and All Ideas are welcome.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Sparrow-Talon**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Scars**_ -

 ** _WARNING: (MOST LIKELY) TRIGGER WARNING!_**

Jaime washed the blood away and cleaned the knife before wrapping the wound up with gauze and putting on his shirt and hoodie.

{If this is normal, then why didn't I notice anyone else doing it? and why have you only started recently?}

"People often do it in privacy so that others don't find them weak and attack them" Jaime responded, "everyone starts at different times"

{… I understand}

He didn't like lying to Khaji but if he didn't than the Scarab would warn the others and they would take away the knives and put him on watch. Jaime didn't want them to take away his knife because without it he won't be able to fill the strange void in his chest that only went away when he was in pain.

Jaime walked out of the bathroom and put the knife in his dresser before heading downstairs. He made himself oatmeal and ate it before heading to the Watch Tower.

Richard had to go to work (the police work not the Nightwing one) early and was staying most of the day.

: Blue Beetle B Two-Two:

Jaime entered the Tower and headed to the Training Room. His wrists hurt but he ignored it.

His brown eyes scanned the area in confusion when he didn't see anyone there.

"Where is everyone?"

{Scans indicate that the team is in the Second Training Room}

"Wha- Really?"

{Yes}

Jaime frowned and headed over there.

Once he entered he saw enough chairs for everyone to sit in were already there, only one chair was empty.

Jaime sat in the chair and Black Canary stood in the middle.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started" she said, "today, we will be telling each other one of our secrets. It could be good or bad"

Everyone shifted uneasily.

"I'll go first" Cassie volunteered and took a deep breath, "I- uh- I have a crush on Robin"

Everyone looked between the two, some in surprise some casual.

"I'll go next" Robin said, "I have a crush on Wondergirl"

They smiled at each other and hugged. People awed and Batgirl cheered an "I KNEW IT!".

Black Canary smiled, "that's a good start, anyone else?"

"I'm allergic to Sushi" Beast Boy admitted in embarrassment.

"But you eat Sushi?" Miss M said in confusion, Beast Boy held up an Epi Pen.

"My full name is Laarganous Frishar Upis Charle the Second"

Everyone stared at La'gaan trying to see if he was telling the truth. Once they confirmed it they smiled.

"What a mouthful" Bart said and smiled, "I'm glad you shortened it"

Everyone agreed, if La'gaan hadn't shortened his name than their tongues would have fallen off.

-SKIP!-

Jaime headed back home that night and kept on rubbing the itch that was under the gauze.

{That is not advisable}

The 16-year-old sighed, ducked into an alleyway and unwrapped the gauze before itching it vigorously. He ignored the pain and the Scarab because the itch was becoming worse.

Blood swelled and dribbled onto the ground, the blood kept on coming. Soon there was a small puddle of blood and the boy's fingers were coated in the red substance but he didn't notice.

Blue and black armour wrapped around him and the Scarab took control.

A jet pack activated and Khaji took the boy home.

Once there, he walked inside and went upstairs. The Scarab went to the bathroom, turned on the water in the shower and deactivated the armour but kept his hold on the boy. He took off the boys clothing and stepped into the tub. He let go of his hold.

Warm water washed away the grime and blood from the boy as he cried.

The itching was slowly getting worse and so was the void.

{Jaime Reyes, you must get help. This is _not_ normal}

Tears fell in stronger waves and the child curled in on himself, hiccups and sobs flowing around the room.

Jaime reached for his hoodie and grabbed it before taking a small pocket knife out of the pocket. He opened it and began slicing his arms before Khaji could react. The boy forced the Scarab away and continued to destroy his arms.

The tub began filling with red, a mix of water and blood, as Jaime's leg knocked against the drainer making it close.

The void in his chest remained and the boy changed the slicing to his legs.

After ten slashes, the 16-year-old's vision began to give but the void remained. He decided to cut the void out.

{JAIME REYES! STOP!}

The boy ignored the voice in his head telling him that getting help was a better tactic, he ignored the voice that told him to think and to stop.

He brought the pocket knife to his chest and began pushing it in. His blackening vision and the nauseous feeling not deterring him. Tears slid down his face and he sobbed, hoping that the void will just fill so that he could stop.

{Sending Emergency Distress Signal: Alpha Code Red}

Jaime smiled and pushed the tiny sword in more. Something thick and familiar filled his mouth and slid out from the side of it.

Jaime coughed and his head pounded, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Water and blood covered his body and coated his hair.

A distressed sound came through his mind and a broken laugh escaped his mouth.

His breathing slowed and the laugh turned into broken crying. Tears from years of pain and torment slid down his face in waves and his mind was replaying memories from his past.

A figure sat on the tubs side and blue eyes stared at him in sadness.

"This isn't your time Jaime" a soft, familiar voice said.

Jaime turned his head away and ignored as bloody water filled his nose.

'I'm sorry Larah' Jaime thought and his hearing picked up the sound of running feet, 'I'm so sorry'

The door slammed open and a gasp sounded before arms wrapped around him. Tears continued to slide down Jaimes face and soft coughing left his lips. He slowly blacked out, ignoring the person telling him to hang on and telling him to stay awake.

His breathing slowed to an almost stop before everything went silent.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, Yeah. I'm a sadist I know. If you haven't already figured that out than you haven't been paying attention.**_

 ** _PS: I am NOT the S-sadist just the 'I love seeing others in pain and making others feel pain' kind. (ONLY IN MY STORIES THOUGH!)_**

 ** _*Innocently* Please R &R_**

 ** _PPS: Will get better, promise._**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Red Hood-**_

Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, carried the boy over to a mattress and quickly cleaned him up and stitch his wounds.

Once done (the next hour or so) he watched over the distressed and suicidal 16-year-old.

* * *

Jaime floated in complete darkness, his entire being felt at peace.

 _Is this death?_

 _Is it supposed to be peaceful?_

 _Why does everyone fear it?_

 _Are they afraid of the never ending dark or the peace?_

 _What is there to fear?_

 _Are there unknown terrors?_

Jaime blinked open his eyes and saw a beautiful blue light above him and a scary blood red light below him.

 _Why didn't I choose this path sooner?_

 _It was so easy._

He tried to make his way to the blue light but couldn't move.

 _Do I wait for something to happen?_

 _Why can't I move?_

 _It feels like I'm being forced to stay._

 _Do the lights choose?_

 _What are they?_

The two lights flickered before disappearing, shrouding the teenager in pure darkness once again.

 _What's going on?_

 _Is this normal?_

The darkness gave way to a shrill white luminescence.

Jaime was blinded.

* * *

The 16-year-old Hispanic blinked open his chocolate brown eyes and felt himself laying on something soft.

He went to sit up but a sharp pain entered his body making is cry out and collapse back on the surface, the pain shot through him again.

The boy blinked rapidly as his breathing was ragged. Tears slid from his eyes and he cried.

Memories filled his head and he rolled over before screaming into the mattress.

He was so close, why does everyone have to interfere, why can't they let him find happiness and peace for once?!

* * *

Sobs filled the air as Red Hood entered the warehouse. He quickly made his way to the sound and found his brothers adopted son crying into the- once dry- mattress.

He frowned and walked over, the 17 **(How old is Jason?)** year old felt his heart ache at the grieving child.

He sat on the end of the makeshift bed and gently picked the 16-year-old up and hugged him.

Jaime Reyes stiffened for a minute and 30 seconds before relaxing in the older males' grip.

* * *

-3 Days Later-

Jaime and Red Hood sat beside each other as they ate. It was silent and peaceful.

{Vital check complete. Vitals: normal. Heart rate escalated. Reason: Stress}

The El Paso hero glanced to his Scarab before returning his attention to the bowl in his hands. It was half full of pasta and meat sauce.

"Jason Todd" Red Hood suddenly said making the boy look at him surprised.

"Huh?"

The older man removed his red helmet revealing a young man with black hair, sky blue eyes and tan skin.

"My true identity" the Anti-hero stated.

Jaime stared at him for a few seconds, "I know you from somewhere" his mind flashed to the Justice League Memorial, "You were the second Robin"

"Smart" Todd smiled and leaned back, "I got blown up and resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul"

Jaime nodded, "Jaime Reyes, AKA Blue Beetle"

Jason nodded, "well"

"Well what?"

"I told you something private about myself, now it's your turn"

Jaime blinked twice before frowning and remembering how he met Nightwing and Robin ii for the first time.

"Remember when we met in that corn field? Six years ago?"

Todd nodded.

"I wasn't planning on making it out of there alive. I had a gun and everything. If you two hadn't showed up when you did..." Jaime took a deep breath, "this wasn't my first attempt for suicide. I had thirteen before this one"

"Jesus" the reincarnated boy whispered, his eyes wide in horror.

"Yeah..."

"Who stopped you the other times?"

"In order?"

Jason nodded.

"Kid Flash, You and Nightwing, You, Milagro, Batman, Black Canary, My Mom, Paco, Brenda, Scarab, No Idea, You, Tye, and You" Jaime listed off.

Jason nodded and stood up.

"Time to change the bandaging"

* * *

-Night-

Jaime stared up at the ceiling while Todd slept in the other room. His mind was running 100 Miles Per Hour and wasn't quieting, no matter what he did.

He took a deep breath before releasing it and taking his phone out of his pocket. The Hispanic scrolled through his contacts until he got to 'Tye Longshadow', the boy clicked the call button.

 _ **RING**_

 _ **RING**_

 _ **RING**_

 _ **RI- CLICK**_

"...Tye, I know it's late but... can you meet me at the usual spot?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Babysitting Demon and Angel-**

It had been a month since Red hood had saved Jaime's life and he was mostly healed.

Right now, the boy was currently sitting on a couch in the Wayne Mansion while Richard and Bruce talked in the other room.

Tim was reading a book about space and Damian was typing (hacking) on a computer.

The two grownups walked back into the main room.

"Jaime, Bruce and I have to run some errands" Richard began, "will you be alright babysitting Tim and Damian until we get back?"

The 16-year-old nodded.

"Listen to him boys" Bruce ordered before the two men left.

Tim and Damian continued doing what they were doing before and Jaime stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles.

* * *

"Damian! Put That Down!" Jaime shouted as the 10-year-old swung a sword around.

"MAKE ME BUG!" the Heir to the Demons Head sneered.

Tim blinked and looked over his shoulder before sighing and stood up.

"Demon, Bruce told us to listen to Jaime" the 16-year-old reminded.

"Whatever Drake" Damian growled.

Jaime lunged, grabbed the blade of the sword and yanked it out of the younger's hands. He then proceeded to clean it and place it where it was previously.

Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "how am I supposed to drain my energy now?"

"Tim, off the computer" Jaime ordered, "we're going to play a game"

Tim nodded and saved his work before walking over to the babysitter, Damian grumbled something about games and being boring.

"What type of game will we be playing?"

"Damian chose a game, nothing violent. Tim do the same" Jaime ordered.

"Tag" Drake said.

"Hide and Seek" Wayne-Al-Ghul grinned.

Jaime nodded, "we will play Hide and Seek Tag. One of us will be it and the seeker, the other two will have to hide. You do not get it until you are found and tagged. Any questions?"

"Who'll start as the it person?" Tim asked.

"Who do want to?"

The two boys looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

Richard and Bruce walked through the front door and were surprised to find the house not a mess. They looked at the couch and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Jaime was laying on his stomach, Damian was curled on his chest and Tim was scrunched up between the back of the couch and Jaime's side.

Richard covered them up with a blanket before the adults proceeded in acting their age and taking multiple pictures of the rare occasion.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanksgiving-**

Jaime opened the oven and checked the turkey before closing it and went back to mixing.

Richard was at his work, catching a terrorist gang that was tearing up the north coast. Jaime was finishing up making the thanksgiving meal.

"Are you sure you do not need help Master Jaime?" Alfred asked as he walked into the Manor kitchen after setting the table.

"Yup. The turkey's almost done and the stuffing just finished"

The elder nodded and the boy work silently.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred answered it.

"Hey Alfred"

"Hello Master Dick"

...

Richard walked into the kitchen and kept an eye on Jaime as he opened the oven and checked the turkey with the meat thermometer.

...

Jaime smiled and took hand-muffs before taking the turkey out and setting it on the island.

He finished the pudding as he waited for it to cool a little before taking the dishes (with the help of Alfred and Richard) to the table.

Soon everyone was seated, thanking and eating.

* * *

After lunch, the adults were talking while Jaime, Tim and Damian were playing outside.

Around 1600, Richard went to find Jaime so that they could get ready to go home and smiled when he saw the boy being used, once again, as a bed but this time he was awake.

Richard covered his mouth to stifle his laugh when Jaime gave him HUGE puppy eyes that clearly said "HELP ME!".

* * *

After getting his charge untangled from the bodies, the two bid farewell and left.

* * *

-Later That Night-

Red Hood entered his hideout after a long day and was surprised to see his place cleaned up and a gift basket on the counter.

The man cautiously looked around before checking the card. He opened it and couldn't help but tear up and laugh softly.

 _ **'To: Jason Peter Todd (Robin II)**_

 _ **From: Dick's little Beetle**_

 _ **Hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)'**_


	21. Chapter 20 Suggestion 2 Part 1

**Time Travel (Part 1)-**

 _ **From: Guest**_

 _ **:Maybe you could have Jaime time travel to when D*** when younger in Season 1 and try to find his way back to his own time while trying to not be found out that that he is D***'s son**_

* * *

Jaime followed Khaji's map through the halls until he found a steel wall. The Scarab unlocked it and Blue Beetle walked in to see large machines.

 _'Jaime to Squad. I found the room'_

 _'We are on our way. Don't get too close to the machines' -Nightwing_

 _'10-4'_

The boy stretched before moving to the inner wall and waited for the others as he scanned the room.

{Chronotron and Gamma Radiation detected. 17N,15W}

Blue turned toward that direction and noticed a machine. It had while metal and black wording that said "TM-1". The antennae were glowing and it looked like electricity was going through them.

 _'I think there's a time machine in here'_

 _'Understood, we're almost there' -Nightwing_

Jaime took a deep breath and kept an eye on the outside of the door as well as the machine.

Footsteps were heard and Jaime turned all of his attention to the door and ducked in time. 2 dozen assassins filled the room, all attacking the boy.

Blue Beetle activated a sonic cannon and fought back.

 _'Now there's assassins'_

 _'We're just around the corner' -La'gaan_

Jaime blasted three more assassins and began to back up when the rest swarmed him. He stumbled back and, to catch himself, he grabbed onto the closest thing. The Time Machine.

The 16-year-olds eyes widened and the last thing he saw was the Beta Squad run in, before bright lights consumed him.

* * *

-Past: 5 Years Ago-

The Team was sent to check an unknown energy impulse in El Paso. Robin was tracing it on his holo-computer and told them to land a mile away.

Once the young Team got to the source of the strange energy, they were shocked. What produced the energy wasn't a machine or alien, it was a young Hispanic boy.


	22. Chapter 21 Suggestion 2 Part 2

**Time Travel (Part 2)-**

 **From: Guest**

 **:Maybe you could have Jaime time travel to when D*** when younger in Season 1 and try to find his way back to his own time while trying to not be found out that that he is D***'s son**

* * *

-Past-

The Team watched as Batman placed the Hispanic boy on the medical bed.

When they had come back from the mission with the boy, they had explained what had happened to the Leaguers. Martian Manhunter had been called in and he found out that the boy was from the future by delving into his mind.

Now, they waited for him to wake up and explain why he was here and how he got to the past.

* * *

Batman entered the Medical room around 6:00AM and froze in surprise to see the time traveler awake.

The boy's brown eyes held deep sadness and a familiar haunted look.

"'m s'rry" the child slurred, "d'dn't me'n 'o 'ouc' 'he ma'hin'"

Batman frowned and sat at the end of the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I jeopardized the mission" the boy whispered, his speech improving rapidly, "I accidentally touched the TM-1 and don't know what happened after. Khaji can't find the others"

The Dark Knight frowned and took the information in.

"I believe they are fine" the child looked up at him, tears and confusion on his face, "you see, when we found you, you were emitting strange energies, and if what you say is true than you most likely traveled back in time"

"Wh-what?" the child stuttered.

"Martain Manhunter looked into your mind and-"

"He Was In My Mind!" the boy was instantly panicked and on high alert, he hands tightening on the covers, "That's An Invasion Of Privacy!"

"We didn't know who you were or why you were emitting the energy-"

"So, You Thought Going Into My Mind Was A _Good_ Idea?!" the boy once-again cut the man off.

"We wanted to know if you were a threat" Batman tried to reason.

The boy shook his head, "That Gives You _NO_ Right To Mess With My Brain!"

"Kid, calm down"

"Calm Down? _CALM DOWN! You Went Into My Mind Without My Consent_!" The boy panicked, "WHAT DID HE SEE?!"

"I don't know, Manhunter didn't tell anyone anything except that you were from the future" Batman tried to calm the boy.

It seemed to work because the child relaxed.

"Can you tell me your name?" Batman asked when the child was completely calm.

"Khaji" the boy whispered.

* * *

Later that day, Khaji was introduced to the past team. He had smiled kindly and made sure not to spoil anything future like. They had gotten him situated into a room.

Now, the team were waiting for Khaji to open up a little more.


	23. Chapter 22 Suggestion 2 Part 3

**Time Travel (Part 3)-**

 **From: Guest  
-**  
 **:Maybe you could have Jaime time travel to when D*** when younger in Season 1 and try to find his way back to his own time while trying to not be found out that that he is D***'s son**

* * *

-Past-

Wally ran to Khaji's room and knocked before entering.

"Wakey Wakey!" the young Speedster sang, "Miss Martain is finishing up with breakfast and- whoa What Happened?!"

Wally stared at the surprised boy in front of him. Khaji's shirt was off revealing multiple scars, burns, etc...

Whip marks were crisscrossed over his entire front; knife-scars were over his diaphragm, stomach, chest, arms and sides; a large scar ('probably a type of sword' Wally subconsciously noted) was on his stomach (over his small intestine); the burns were mostly on his abdomen. The thing that caused bile to rise up was the brand on the boy's chest, right over his sternum. The brand was The Lights symbol.

"Wha-what happened?" was all Kid Flash could utter.

Khaji looked at his unclothed top and quickly put on the shirt he was holding.

"The job" was the only answer the 15-year-old boy received.

Khaji walked past him and out of the door.

"Don't tell the others" the older boy whispered, "it could create a hole in the space-time continuum"

Wally numbly nodded and followed him to the main room.

"Took you two long enough" Artemis called from her place at the island.

"Sorry, got held up" the current Kid Flash replied.

* * *

Jaime listened as the younger versions of the original team talk amongst each other while he stared at the pancakes.

{I cannot find a suitable way to get us back to our time}

'What about the time when we entered the Speedforce?'

{That is not suitable, and you might accidentally go even further back or too far forward}

Jaime gave a small nod.

"Khaji, is everything alright?" the Martians voice cut through the conversation.

Jaime looked up and nodded, "yeah, just thinking"

"About what, if you don't mind me asking" M'gaan asked.

"Not at all" Jaime replied, "it's just some stuff about my time"

The White Martian nodded.

* * *

Jaime listened to Batman give the younger Team a mission while he sat against the wall, typing on his laptop made from Khaji's armour. He looked up the date, December 25th, 2012, and hacked into the Light computer.

'The same password, how dumb are they?' the boy wondered silently and began looking through their documents and research.

The Team left for their mission.

The young Beetle stumbled upon a file labeled Project NW-BB-DNA. He opened it and what he saw made his eyes widen and his breathing hitch.


	24. Chapter 23 Suggestion 2 Part 4

**Time Travel (Part 4)-**

 **From: Guest**

 **:Maybe you could have Jaime time travel to when D*** when younger in Season 1 and try to find his way back to his own time while trying to not be found out that that he is D***'s son**

* * *

-Bioship-

"Khaji's mind feels wrong" M'gaan suddenly said.

"Well, he is from the future" Artemis dismissed.

"But I asked Uncle J'ohn and he said that I should barely feel the difference between his and our minds, but Khaji's is screaming out"

The young heroes looked at each other in worry.

Wally began thinking about what he saw earlier before shaking his head, "don't worry about it Miss M, I'm sure if something was bothering Khaji he would tell us"

"He's from the future" Robin pointed out, "he won't tell us even if he wanted to, *mutters* we're kids in his eyes"

"You can just look into his mind if it bothers you that much" Artemis suggested.

"We should respect his privacy" Aqualad cut in.

That put an end to the conversation.

"Touching down now" M'gaan called.

"Stay on alert and check for survivors" Aqualad ordered.

They exited the Bioship and headed to the bank that had been robbed by armed men.

* * *

-Mount Justice-

Jaime was in the middle of reading the file when a wave of dizziness hit him. He blinked rapidly and suddenly he felt ready to throw up. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.

Strange memories (ones that he never had) filled his mind and he coughed up more barf.

{Jaime Reyes. The Team of this time are somehow changing what had happened. They are changing some of your memories}

Jaime coughed and shakily stood up. Another wave of dizziness hit him and pain hit his sides. The boy collapsed and gasped, he pulled up his shirt and new scars appeared as well as bruising.

{Should I contact the Batman?}

"No" Jaime winced and pushed himself to his feet before stumbling out of the bathroom (after flushing and washing out his mouth), "just... help me get to the room"

The Scarab took control and walked his host to the temporary quarters (after getting the laptop). He laid the boy on the bed before injecting a sedative into his Hosts body.

Jaime slipped into sleep.

* * *

The Team finished their report a while ago and were now in the common area. M'gaan was making spaghetti for dinner while Superboy was fetching the ingredients, Robin and Wally were playing XBox and Aqualad watched them.

Khaji walked into the common area, feeling pain radiate through him every few steps, and collapsed on the couch that was unoccupied. He sighed and curled up before returning to the land of sleep.

* * *

 _Rough hands grabbed the 12-year-old by the hair. A gruff and dangerous voice screaming in anger. Tears fell from chocolate brown eyes as a fist slammed into the boy's jaw, knocking him down, before a booted foot kicked his stomach._

 _A cry fell from the child lips when the man took off his belt and began whipping him with it, yelling that heroes were bad and he should join the 'family business'._

* * *

Jaime snapped awake when a soft hand touched his shoulder and flinched away. His irregular breathing hitching every few seconds before he remembered where he was. The 16-year-old relaxed ever so slightly and focused on getting his breaths and racing heart under control.

"Hey, you alright?" Wally asked, cautiously.

Jaime nodded and sat up, the pain had dulled but was still burning.

"Um, dinners done if you're hungry" the Speedster informed, his eyes told Jaime that he was clearly disturbed by something.

"What's wrong?" the Hispanic asked.

"Uh... nothingwhatgmakesyouthinksomething'swrong?!" Wally said quickly.

"He means the armour" Superboy called from kitchen.

Jaime froze and looked down to see that Khaji seemed to have brought the armour out.

"Wha-?"

{Apologies Jaime Reyes. But if I had not, you would have torn some of your 'new wounds'}

"Oh" the boy whispered before looking at the younger versions of the Senior members, "I can explain"

"Good" Batman's voice said.

Jaime turned to see Baman, the previous Blue Beetle and a frozen Booster Gold.


	25. Chapter 24 Suggestion 2 (Final Part)

**Time Travel (Part 4)-**

 **From: Guest**

 **:Maybe you could have Jaime time travel to when D*** when younger in Season 1 and try to find his way back to his own time while trying to not be found out that that he is D***'s son**

* * *

"Your him" Booster Gold whispered, horror in his eyes.

"Who's him?" Artemis asked, the Team walking to the sitting room.

"I can explain that as well" Jaime said, rubbing the back of his armoured neck.

{This is not a suggestive tactic Jaime Reyes, you could damage history more than it is}

'Miss M and Manhunter can just erase everyone's memories or change the memories slightly' Jaime argued silently.

{Fine. But I found a way to get a message back to our time. I just need you to tell me what to send}

'Tell them our coordinates'

"We're waiting" Batman snapped, bringing Jaime back.

"Right, sorry" the boy apologized, "I come from about 5 to 6 years in the future. I got the armour about 10 months back, in my time. When I got it, him, Ted Industries exploded while I was heading home and I picked him up, he later fused to my spine. For the most of the time that he's been attached to my spine, I believed he was an invention of Ted Kord-"

"What do you mean by 'you believed'?" Robin asked.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, about 8 months later some members of the team, including myself, got captured by an alien species calling themselves the Reach. We all got out alright but a time traveler told me that in the future I get put On Mode and help take over the planet"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror and some of the heroes got ready to fight.

"I trusted the wrong person and they put me On Mode, but the team got me off of it once they found out."

{Jaime Reyes. There is an-}

 _ **"Unknown Energy Impulse Detected"**_

Energy crackled around before an auburn-haired Speedster wearing white and red appeared and ran into a wall.

"Ow" the boy groaned, "sooo not crash"

He rolled over before getting to his feet and looked around, his green eyes brightened when he saw Blue Beetle.

"YES" he ran over and made sure that the other was alright, "What happened, did they hurt you? Are you alright?!"

Jaime put his hands on Bart's shoulders before turning him so that he was facing the Justice League members.

"Oh... Hi, I'm Bart. I'm just here to pick up Blue and go"

"Who is this?" Ted Kord wondered, looking at the other Blue Beetle.

"He's Bart" Jaime tapped the boy's elbow before tilting his head in a 'let's go' fashion.

"Uh right. Miss M can you make sure to delete this little encounter, I don't have time to deal with everyone's questions" the younger Speedster requested, suddenly serious.

"Not until we're sure he won't take over the future" Booster snapped.

Bart stiffened and looked at Jaime before mouthing, "what did you tell them?"

"I'll tell you later" Jaime whispered back, another headache taking place, "but we have to go, now"

{I will hold off the effects as long as I can}

Bart grabbed Jaime's arm and they both entered the Speedforce, ignoring the complaints from the past people.

Bart breath heavily before they exited the force in a tumble.

Jaime groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow" Bart groaned and sat up as well, "I think I'm too out of juice"

"What does that mean?"

"We're stuck until I get enough fuel to make it to our time"

The sound of a sonic being fired and something blowing up made the two hide.

"When are we?" Jaime whispered.

"I don't know" Bart whispered back.

{Gamma Squad consisting of Blue Beetle, Robin and La'gaan are looking for the Krolataian base}

"Oh" Jaime felt dread in his stomach.

"Good job Blue, you took out an actual tool shed" La'gaan's voice was heard.

"We're at the beginning of it all"

Bart bit his bottom lip, "shit"

"Yeah" Jaime agreed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Travel through Speed-**

-Future-

The Team waited for Impulse to return with Blue Beetle.

"This is taking too long" Wondergirl said, worried.

Nightwing remained silent, his masked eyes were narrowed.

"Miss M" he called.

The Martian nodded and her eyes glowed green.

"They just left" the first Robin informed.

"How do you know?" La'gaan asked.

"Hunch"

* * *

 _~Happy New Year~_

-Past-

The two future heroes waited for the younger heroes to go under water before Blue Beetle grabbed Impulse and flew off.

"Where are we going?" the Flash's grandson catechized.

"Somewhere" Jaime responded, activating his jetpack when he heard the island explode.

* * *

He placed Impulse down gently before landing.

"Is this a café?" the future boy asked, his oxygen mask in place.

"Yup" Jaime entered the restaurant and Khaji gave the cashier alien the money.

"Crathrink Soup, Worannh Chiran and Str-in Thr are good for humans" Jaime informed, grabbing some of the soup while Bart piled his plate and bowl full of the human-safe foods.

The two sat down and began eating.

"What did you tell them?" Bart suddenly asked.

"I told them the basics but made up the times" Jaime responded, "I hope Miss M is smart enough to erase it from their memories"

Bart nodded and went to the buffet for seconds before returning.

"We were worried you know" Bart whispered, "you disappeared and we didn't know where you've gone or when"

Jaime looked down, "I know, I'm sorry"

"Nightwing didn't sleep at all, feeling like it was his fault"

"It wasn't, I was clumsy" Jaime took the blame.

"I know, but he ignored everyone who tried to help, he even snapped at Robin" Impulse informed.

"That doesn't sound like him"

"We've all had strange behaviors. Batman came in and said that the El Paso bank was where it started. It was a good thing Khaji got the message to us or who knows what would have happened"

Jaime nodded, "December 25th 2012. The day Lunah lost most of her family and her father began hurting her"

Impulse nodded, he wandered off to get another round of food.

Jaime looked down, his bowl barely touched. He began thinking of what he could have done differently when Bart raced over and began pulling Jaime out of the restaurant.

"Bart what-?"

The Speedster shushed him before pointing to an occupant in the room. Jaime looked at it and stiffened realizing it was Black Beetle along with Green Beetle.

"Mierda" Jaime hissed before scooping Impulse up and flying away from the planet.

* * *

The two landed in Germany and Jaime put Bart down.

"Do you have enough energy for another jump?"

Bart nodded, shaken.

The Speedster grabbed the Bug and reentered the Speedforce.

Everything swirled around them. Jaime couldn't help but look around.

Bart entered the Allen house for the first time, Faking Artemis's death, Blue Vs Black, Zora and Jaime talking, Milagro coming home from school only to be killed, Richard adopting Jaime, Alberto leaving jail as a free man. Another Speedster laughing, clutching onto a laughing Zora; Nightwing and Blue Beetle hugging Zora in costume; Milagro stabbing Jaime in the chest; Jaime and Milagro in a dark room.

Jaime gasped when they exited the Speedforce and the two crashed into a wall.

The boy sat up only to lose consciousness a second later.


	27. Chapter 26

**Infirmary and Strange Faces- (Part 1)**

Jaime snapped awake with a groan, his entire body feeling like it went through a cheese grinder.

He went to sit up when a gloved hand placed itself on his chest. The boy looked up and relaxed when he saw Nightwing's familiar face.

"Sorry I messed up" the Beetle looked down and fiddled with the blanket's hem.

"I'm just glad you made it back in one piece" the Den Mother replied.

Jaime looked up at his adopted father and gave a weak smile, one that was returned by Nightwing.

"Um... I might-of changed some of the past by accident" the Scarab-Wielder reported sheepishly, two different sets of memories were playing in his mind.

"So long as nothing major changed than that's fine" Nightwing placed a pair of clothing on the medical bed before heading to the door.

"Get dressed than come to the Debrief Room" Nightwing ordered before leaving.

The 16-year-old sighed, stood up and stripped out of the medical gown before putting his clothes on.

He left the room and headed to the Debrief. He entered and froze when he saw two unknown people.

The female was a 15-year-old African American with grey eyes and blonde hair. She wore a violet bodysuit with black gloves and heeled boots, her cape was a blue-purple and he hair was in a braid.

The male was a 17-year-old Latino with pale blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He wore a long grey cape, making it almost impossible to see the black body armour underneath. He had grey stealth boots and fingerless gloves.

Jaime blinked when the male looked over at him and smiled. And the poor 16-year-olds brain shuttered to a stop when the older walked over, wrapped his arms around his body and brought him into a deep kiss.


	28. Chapter 27

**Kyle and Serena- (Part 2** **)**

Jaime felt frozen.

None of this made any sense.

Someone he didn't know was kissing him as if they knew each other their whole lives.

Jaime's brain suddenly snapped on and he quickly pushed the man away, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged.

The 17-year-old stumbled back before regaining his footing, he stared at Jaime with a concerned and confused look.

"Blue, what-?"

"Who are you?!" the Hispanic demanded, allowing Khaji to make his hand into a plasma cannon and aim it at the assaulter.

Wow's and what the's were heard by the other occupants but Jaime ignored them to focus on the ones he didn't know, but mostly on the man.

"Blue, it's me, Kyle" the man took a step closer but stopped when Jaime powered up the cannon.

"Jaime, lower the gun" someone off to his left ordered, but the boy's mind was too clouded with confusion and panic to know who.

"Beetle"

Jaime's head snapped to his right and he stared at Nightwing's masked eyes, "lower the gun"

Jaime lowered the cannon for a millisecond before Khaji took control of the arm and lifted it up.

'What are you doing?!'

{Protecting you}

'How?!'

{The 'Kyle' kissed you without either of our consent. Just like the Alberto hurt you without your consent}

Jaime closed his eyes and lowered his head so that it was resting against his chest.

'We know I changed something in the past to bring this, and by the looks on everyone's faces I consented to his kissing, even if I don't remember it'

{You will allow him to kiss you? Just because another version of you consented to it. Will you allow Alberto to harm you if another you consented?}

"That's not the same!" Jaime snapped glaring at the Scarab on his back.

{It is close enough. You will be allowing someone to take advantage of your kindness and do as they want just because someone with your face agreed to it}

Jaime sighed and looked at Kyle before glancing at Nightwing.

'Give me control' Jaime demanded, 'I am not killing'

{...Restoring control}

Jaime lowered the cannon when he felt his arm return to his command.

Some of the room's occupants relaxed their stances while others were still ready to pounce.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jaime asked, looking at everyone's faces.

"Well, you just came back from the past and pointed a plasma cannon at your boyfriend" Wondergirl replied.

Jaime groaned and rubbed his head, "great, I'm gone for five minutes and I end up with a boyfriend"

{It is better than ending up living with you father again}

Jaime's head snapped up and he turned to Nightwing.

"Where do I live?"

"With Grayson" Nightwing said, smiling softly.

Jaime relaxed and smiled back.

* * *

"So, you don't know me?" Kyle asked, hurt clear on his face.

Jaime shrugged, "sorry, but I also don't know her"

He pointed to the African American girl.

"Oh, she's Serena" Kyle smiled, "my adopted sister"

Jaime nodded and watched as some people murmured.

{I do not trust the new ones}

"You don't trust anyone" Jaime retorted softly.

{That is not true. I trust you, the Nightwing, the Red Hood and the Zora. I, however, will never trust the Kyle and the Serena}

"Did you have a boy, or girl, friend before you changed time?"

{Do not reveal anything about yourself}

Jaime frowned, it was normal for Khaji to be suspicious but this was overdoing it. And when Khaji overdues suspicion that usually means something is wrong with the targeted person.

So, Jaime followed his Scarabs instincts and shrugged.

"I have a friend that's a boy and a friend that's a girl" Jaime replied casually.

Kyle leaned closer to Jaime's face and smiled.

"Tell me more"

The 16-year-old took a step back and turned.

"I'll tell you after I get some more sleep" the boy stated, stretching his aching arms and giving a yawn.

"Alright" Kyle grabbed a jacket, "I'll escort you home"

Jaime took a step back and shook his head.

"I know the way"

He turned and hurried out of the room and ran to the Zeta Tube before Zetaing to Bludhaven.


	29. Chapter 28

**Telling Jason- (Part 3)**

Jaime stumbled out of the Zeta Tube and ran home. He took out his key and unlocked the door before entering.

He took his phone out of his pocket once he got to his room and scrolled through his contacts before clicking on the one he was looking for.

"Hey. Can me talk?"

* * *

Jaime leaned against the railing of a building, staring out at the vast city.

"You called?" a familiar male voice called.

Jaime turned and couldn't help but smile when he saw Red Hood.

"Hey RH" the boy replied as he walked over, "I think I changed somethings when I went to the past and was wondering if anything has changed for you."

Red Hood shrugged, "not that I can think of; but if you did change time, I probably won't remember"

"Right" Jaime sighed.

{Scans indicate the Red Hood has not changed at all}

* * *

"So, how is the Team?" Jason asked as the two sat down on the couch in his Safe House.

"They seem fine, but there's two new members, one claims to be my boyfriend" Jaime informed.

Jason sat up straight and looked at Jaime.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

"I don't, well, I didn't" Jaime stumbled, "he was just there when I entered the Debrief Room, kissing me"

"He _kissed_ you" Jason demanded, blue eyes narrowing and a slight growl was in his voice.

Jaime nodded, stiffly, noticing Jason just went Protective Mother Hen.

{I am not happy with the Kyle for putting his mouth on yours}

"Khaji isn't happy about it either, can you calm down please" Jaime stated before asking.

Jason sighed before doing so.

"Anything else I need to know?" the vigilante asked.

"Impulse said that the Teams personalities began changing; for example: Nightwing snapped at Red Robin when he tried to help calm him down"

"That doesn't sound like him" Hood frowned.

"That's what I said; Impulse also didn't mention Kyle and Serena but he did mention everyone else"

{That is not true Jaime Reyes}

'I know but you and I've been working with the others a long time, while Kyle and Serena just appeared'

Jason hummed before standing up, "You will be sleeping here until we figure this out, and tomorrow you will introduce me to your 'boyfriend'"

Jason left before Jaime could reply.

"... Shit"


	30. Chapter 29

**Meeting the Boyfriend- (Part 4)**

"Are you sure about this?" Jaime asked as he and Red Hood walked to the nearest Zeta Tube.

"I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't" Jason retorted.

"You don't have to meet him"

"With your track record I do"

"What 'track record', he is literally my first boyfriend" Jaime asked, confused.

"The track record of those who you let close hurting you"

Jaime stopped and Red Hood soon followed.

"What?"

"Did you honestly not think I wouldn't notice you keeping Nightwing, the team and me at arm's length?"

Jaime stared at him before he continued walking, "let's just get there before I'm late"

Soon they reached the Zeta Tube and Jaime stopped Todd before he entered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"'Recognized: Robin A-12'" Jaime monotoned, "I wonder how the Bats will take that, wait here, I'll give you a new ID"

"Just don't take too long" Jason reluctantly agreed.

Jaime entered the Zeta Tube and was soon at the Watch Tower.

'Khaji, can you hack into the systems now or do you need the systems activated?' Jaime asked silently.

{I have already begun hacking, the Red hood will have access to the Watch Tower in 6 minute 34 seconds}

Jaime nodded and waited silently.

"Hey Blue" the familiar voice of Kyle called as the man jogged up, "come on, we're getting ready to train"

"Uh... I'll be there in a few, just checking Scarabs systems" Jaime excused.

{5 minutes}

"I'll wait with you" Kyle volunteered.

Jaime bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "it would be better if you were at the training so that you can bring me up to speed on what we're doing"

Kyle hummed and nodded before turning and leaving.

{1 minute 13 seconds}

"Make sure the computer won't announce his IDC"

{Understood}

Jaime waited patiently for another minute and a half before the Zeta Tubes lit up and Red Hood walked in.

The two walked side-by-side until they reached the Training Room.

All conversation stopped and everyone stared at the two.

Red hood entered first.

"Who is the one that decided to kiss my nephew-in-law" Jason's voice was a cold as steel.

All the heroes got ready to fight but faltered when Jaime stepped in front of the killer.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Impulse asked.

"He's with me" was the boys only response.

Kyle glared at Red Hood, "what did you do to my boyfriend?!"

"Ah" Red Hood grinned under the mask and Jaime moved to the side as the older stepped forward, "so you're the one who Jaime told me about"

The man grabbed Kyle's arm and put him into a choke-hold before whispering in his ear.

"If I find so much as a hair pulled from his head, I won't hesitate to kill you" the vigilante snarled before pushing the 17-year-old away, "Hey Golden Boy, Little Bug is staying with me a few nights"

Todd proceeded with leading Jaime out of the room and through the Zeta Tubes.


	31. Chapter 30

**End- (Part 5)**

Jaime stared up at the darkening sky.

 _That had not gone as he hoped at all._

 _He didn't know how he wanted it to go but that definitely wasn't it._

He blinked and made sure his hand was firmly placed against the gaping hole before grabbing the cliff's wall and pulling himself to his feet. The boy screwed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open as pain coursed through his battered body. His grip slackened and he collapsed back to the ground with a pained whimper.

His brown eyes blinked sluggishly and closed his eyes as the blood loss became too much.

* * *

-10 Hours Earlier-

Jaime and Todd just left the Zeta Tube's hiding place and were making their way to the Safe House by roof top when a familiar gust of wind surrounded them.

Jaime crashed to the ground, smacking his head against the pavement, when Impulse slammed into him. He blinked rapidly as stars floated around his vision.

"Jaime!" Todd yelled and blocked Impulses attacks as he tried to check on the boy, "Are you alright?!"

Jaime sat up and put his hand to the back of his head, feeling it was matted and wet.

{Scans indicate that you have a mild concussion}

"I-I'm fine" Jaime stuttered as he stumbled to his feet and allowed Khaji to cover him in armour.

The boy formed a Sonic Cannon and aimed it at Bart, but before he could fire smoke wrapped around him, cutting his view off from the everything.

Blue Beetle spun, his sonic ready to fire at anything that moved.

{We can fly}

Jaime mentally facepalmed. He totally forgot he had wings _and_ a jetpack.

The Hispanic activated the latter and flew out of the smoke before hovering and surveying the battle.

Red Hood was fighting Robin while Impulse put in a few punches against the Anti-Heroin; Nightwing was circling the smoke with Batgirl (they didn't seem to notice Jaime leaving it (which was good)); Kyle and Serena were watching from another building.

Jaime frowned and whispered, "Khaji, can you scan them?"

{Scans indicate that the Kyle and the Serena are Flaex}

Jaime was surprised to hear the venom in his Scarab's mental voice.

"What are Flaex?"

{Vermin. They are specialized Reach infiltrators; infiltrating only when the Reach fail at obtaining a world. They can twist the minds of their prey and bend them to their will. I am afraid the reason the Team have not been the same recently is because of the Flaex}

Jaime looked worried.

"How do we stop the Fleax?"

{Flaex. They have never failed in their job}

Jaime cursed and quickly dived down, scooped Red Hood up and flew away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Kyle and Serena are specialized Reach infiltrators" Jaime replied, "they can take control of minds and force the person to do as the Fleax wants"

{Flaex}

Red Hood bit his bottom lip beneath the helmet.

"This is not good"

* * *

-8 Hours Later-

Blue Beetle flew for as long as he could, his arms began to shake from holding so much weight for a long period of time while his eyes began to hurt for keeping them open so long.

He began to lose altitude and stumbled to a sloppy landing. Jason quickly left his arms and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the Bat asked.

"I'm fine" Jaime assured and began looking around, "where are we?"

{Scans indicate we are in Arizona, a known tourist spot called Havasu Falls}

"Oh"

"We should keep moving" Red Hood decided.

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

The two walked until they found a cave with only one entrance. It was small but suitable.

Jaime was about to go to sleep but Todd denied him that.

"Sorry Little Bug but I need to make sure you don't have any lasting damage from the fall" Jason apologized as he checked the wound on the back of Jaime's head before shining a small flashlight into the boy's eyes, "You have a mild concussion"

{That is what I said}

Jaime nodded and yawned.

{The Red Hood has a dislocated shoulder}

Right after Khaji said this Jason slammed his shoulder into a wall and a small 'pop' echoed.

{Dislocation Fixed}

"I want you to stay up for another hour" Red Hood said, sitting beside the armoured boy.

Jaime nodded and leaned his head on the older's shoulder, but made sure to stay awake.

The cave suddenly got filled with gas causing the two to stand up and get ready to fight.

A grappling hook wrapped around Hood and he was pulled out of the cave.

"Red!" Jaime yelled and quickly ran out.

He froze when he saw Superboy choking the Anti-hero before the Beetle blasted the clone away with a sonic.

Jason dropped to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Jaime took a step toward the man before Nightwing appeared in front of the bug and began attacking.

"Nightwing, I don't want to hurt you" Blue Beetle yelled as he blocked the attacks.

{Jaime Reyes, he is unreachable}

Jaime closed his eyes before opening them and continued on blocking, not attacking.

Kyle smiled and activated the Apokolipsim device.

Pain coursed from the Scarab to Jaime causing him to scream and collapse. His eyes screwed shut in pain as the armour folded away.

'Keep on fighting until Red Hood undoes what he has done to Blue Beetle' Serena ordered, he eyes glowing gold.

Nightwing continued slamming his eskirma sticks on the defenseless boy while Superboy and Impulse attacked Red Hood on two fronts.

"Nigh-Nightwing" Jaime groaned, "sto-stop"

Jason looked over and stared in horror, "Dick Stop! You're Killing Him!"

"Not until you reverse what you've done!" Kyle snarled.

Superboy slammed into Red Hood and pinned him to the side of the cave by his throat.

"I *gasp* didn't do *pained gasp* anything" Jason forced out.

Sphere rolled into view.

"Sphere" Jaime whispered weakly, "jam all Apokolipsim technology"

Yellow waves came out of the New Geneses tech and Kyle dropped the device as it sparked.

"I've had enough of this" the Flaex snarled and took out a large, spiky sword, "I'll take care of Beetle"

Nightwing backed off and Kyle stood over Jaime.

Jaime glared at the Reach infiltrator, blue and black armour already reforming.

Jaime rolled out of the way of the Reach sword and formed the sword that he fought Black Beetle with as he stood up. The Scarab-Wielder spun, chopping Serena's head off before turning back to Kyle and stabbing the Flaex through the chest.

Kyle coughed and orange blood dripped out of his mouth.

The Heroes became disorientated, Superboy stumbling away from Red Hood. When they got their bearings, they stared at Kyle and Blue in shock.

The Flaex glared at the Beetle before bringing his sword up and ramming it through the boy's stomach and diaphragm.

Jaime gasped and blinked rapidly before twisting his sword and ripping it out of the Reach follower. Kyle collapsed and died.

Jaime's weapon disappeared and he stumbled back as he gripped his stomach.

 _"BEETLE!"_

 _"JAIME!"_

He looked up and suddenly the ground disappeared from under him.

He fell...

And fell...

And fell...

Before his back hit the harsh rocky ground.

Jaime looked up and the sky was darkening quickly.

He heard his Team calling for him.

He tried to stand but the pain caused his aching body to collapse.

Blood slid quickly from his wound.

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

* * *

The Heroes cried silently as they lowered an empty coffin into the ground.

They couldn't find Jaime's body and assumed the harsh waves washed him away.

Jason closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall.

Nightwing looked over to the vigilante and slowly made his way over.

"Jaime trusted you" the Bat said.

Jason laughed weakly, "I don't think he trusted anyone"

"He trusted you enough to help him" Nightwing countered.

Jason looked down, "yeah"

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked, not forcefully.

Jason looked at Richard and sighed, "I guess Jaime would want you to know"

He reached up and took off his helmet.

Nightwings eyes widened, he could never forget his younger brother's face.

"Jay-Bird?" the Bat whispered.

"Hey there Golden Boy" Jason smiled sadly, "miss me?"


End file.
